


Nights Like These

by SeeTheGhosts



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Bondage, Collar, Description in notes if this potentially concerns you!, M/M, Oral, Safe word use (yellow), Sex, Sub Hanschen, Teasing, Temperature Play, gentle dom Ernst, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheGhosts/pseuds/SeeTheGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Ernst’s birthday and so, on top of all the ridiculously expensive gifts Hanschen had been giving him all day, he had the privilege of watching Hanschen squirm and struggle against their brand new leather handcuffs wearing a brand new leather collar while he teased him endlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> If you are at all concerned about the safe word use, see end notes before reading where there is description of it's context! Stay safe, kids :)

It was Ernst’s birthday and so, on top of all the ridiculously expensive gifts Hanschen had been giving him all day, he had the privilege of watching Hanschen squirm and struggle against their brand new leather handcuffs wearing a brand new leather collar while he teased him endlessly. 

After at least half an hour of the brunette tickling Hanschen purely so that he could hear his gorgeous laugh, he was sitting on his thighs, holding an ice cube over the blonde’s chest so that freezing cold water dripped down slowly. He’d ordered Hanschen to keep his eyes closed and was loving watching him shiver as goosebumps spread across his torso and listening to the shaky gasps spilling from his lips. 

“Please, Ernst, please!”

“Hm? Please what?” The brunette answered, somehow managing to keep his voice level.

“Touch me. Please, I’m begging you.” Hanschen whined. 

“Well I would but I seem to remember you saying something about tonight not being about you?” 

“Yes, I said that, I know, but please Ernst I’m going crazy.” 

Ernst lowered the ice cube to trace a line down between his breasts, leaving it just below his naval making him practically squeak at the sensation. 

“If you can balance it there until it’s completely melted, I’ll let you ride me. If not then you can suck me off but you don’t get to come. Deal, kitten?” 

“Deal.” Hanschen groaned, desperately trying to slow his breathing so as not to dislodge the ice cube. 

“Open your eyes.” The blonde obeyed. “Keep them on me.”

Hanschen watched as Ernst stripped off the rest of his clothes before sitting atop his sadly still boxer-clad hips and began to slowly stroke himself. The brunette was biting his lip, moaning softly in a way he knew drove Hanschen crazy. 

“Good boy.” Ernst purred, awestruck as always by Hanschen’s obedience. 

The blonde kept his eyes trained on Ernst even as he began to shake with arousal and tears started to form as he struggled to keep still.

“You’re so good for me.” The brunette encouraged, speeding up his strokes and resting his free hand on Hanschen’s thigh for balance. 

When the ice cube was finally gone and only a small puddle of water remained on Hanschen’s torso, Ernst leaned down to suck a mark on his chest, knowing he’d be distracted by it for days. The brunette kept kissing Hanschen’s chest, gradually moving down his torso at a torturously slow pace as he removed his boxers. 

“Legs open, kitten.” He commanded before settling in between them. “Colour?” 

“Green.” The blonde gasped, feeling Ernst’s gentle kisses so close to where he wanted them.

“Good.” 

Ernst smirked before promptly leaning in to suck Hanschen’s clit, pushing his hips into the mattress, thrilled by the whimpers the blonde could no longer hold in. The brunette slowly curled his fingers inside his boyfriend, gentle and starkly contrasting the attack his mouth had launched on the helpless boy. 

“Ernst.” He pleaded, which earned a hum in response that felt like fireworks against his skin. 

Ernst continued prepping Hanschen carefully.

“Y-yellow.” The blonde stuttered and Ernst withdrew instantly.

“Hansi? What’s wrong?” 

“No, it’s not like that I just- It was a bit too much. I wouldn’t have been able to hold off if you’d kept going.”

“Thank you for stopping me.” The brunette stroked Hanschen’s cheek reassuringly. “It's okay if you don't want to keep going.”

“No! I do. Just give me a minute?”

“Of course, kitten.”

Ernst moved to lie beside Hanschen, rubbing soothing circles across his chest with one hand and stroking his hair with the other, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

"Okay. Green now." The blonde said after several minutes.

"What do you want to do?" Ernst asked, pressing a kiss to Hanschen's forehead.

"Still want to ride you, if that's okay?"

"More than okay."

Ernst slid a condom on before carefully helping Hanschen straddle him, resting the blonde’s cuffed hands on his thighs to help him balance. Hanschen slowly slid down around Ernst, eyes fluttering shut at the stretch. 

“Eyes on me, Hansi. You control the pace for now.”

Hanschen took a few deep breaths as he paused before slowly rolling his hips, keeping his eyes locked with Ernst’s as they moaned in sync. He set a steady rhythm dragging his hips up slowly until only Ernst’s tip remained inside him before harshly dropping back down and driving the brunette crazy. Neither of them were any good at keeping quiet, Ernst’s long, low moans beautifully contrasting Hanschen’s broken whimpers. Eventually the brunette grasped Hanschen’s hips, taking back control as the blonde helplessly tried to steady himself. 

“Kitten, I’m close.” 

Hanschen melted at the nickname, as always, and doubled his efforts, meeting Ernst’s sharp thrusts until he came with a final cry of “Oh God, Hanschen!”. 

Always attuned to his boyfriend’s needs, Ernst rolled them over, bringing to fingers to circle Hanschen’s clitoris as he gently rode out his own orgasm. 

“Ernst! Please, can I?” The blonde practically begged.

“Come for me.” Ernst whispered, pulling Hanschen up by the collar to bite the sensitive skin behind his ear. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Hanschen cried breathlessly as he came. 

The two stayed panting against each other for a few moments before Ernst slid out, disposing of the condom before carefully undoing the cuffs and collar. He led Hanschen to the shower and slowly washed him with the fancy soap they kept for special occasions, murmuring constant praise as the blonde slowly came back to reality. 

“You okay, kitten?” He asked when Hanschen looked a little more aware.

“Wonderful, and you?” The blonde beamed. 

“Never better.” 

Hanschen pulled Ernst flush against him, kissing him deeply before noticing he was starting to get hard again. 

“Want me to take care of that?” The blonde smirked.

“Sorry.” Ernst blushed. “I’m still a little over excited.”

“Don’t be embarrassed! I meant it as a genuine offer.” Hanschen giggled. 

“Would you?” The brunette asked hopefully. 

The blonde just grinned, sinking down to his knees to suck and lick teasingly up and down Ernst’s shaft. When his boyfriend was fully hard again, Hanschen swallowed him down effortlessly before sliding back, sucking as he went. This only went on for a few minutes before, once Hanschen added an amazing curling motion with his tongue, the brunette came for a second time. Hanschen swallowed, licking up any remaining mess before standing to kiss his boyfriend once more. 

“Thank you, kitten.” Ernst said softly, still managing to look embarrassed. 

“Happy birthday, darling.” 

Hanschen kissed Ernst on the nose before washing him, taking time to massage his muscles as he went. When they were done they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, helping each other get dry before dressing each other in their matching pyjamas Ernst has bought as a joke, covering each other in sweet kisses as they went. 

“You know, not to scoff at all of your fancy gifts but, you’re my favourite birthday present.”

“Dork… I love you too.” Hanschen said as he curled up, tangling their legs together and intertwining their hands.

“I love you more.”

“Yeah, you do.” The blonde teased.

Ernst swatted playfully at his arm until they agreed their love was equal, falling asleep tangled together as they always did after nights like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Safe word use: Hanschen says yellow when the stimulation from Ernst's mouth and fingers gets a little too intense. Ernst immediately stops and they wait while Hanschen calms down. Ernst checks in with Hanschen as to what he wants to do before continuing.


End file.
